What a Life (Chanbaek)
by chanbaekxparkbyun614
Summary: [BL, BxB] Baekhyun, si designer muda sukses dan Chanyeol, si musisi hebat penuh bakat. Mereka berdua memiliki masalah yang sama bernama kesepian, hingga mereka berdua bertemu dan cinta tumbuh begitu saja. Jatuh cinta itu mudah, namun mereka ternyata tak siap tersakiti. Mereka siap membagi hati, namun tak siap terpatahkan. [ Chanbaek] [Yaoi].
1. #1 - Two Worlds

Baekhyun merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibalik meja kerjanya setelah setumpuk berkas dan pekerjaan lain yang perlu ia selesaikan hari ini akhirnya berakhir. Baekhyun tampak lelah. Jelas. Sudah hampir satu minggu terakhir ini waktu istirahatnya benar-benar terbatas. Fashion Week Event yang akan ia selenggarakan di dua negara sekaligus tahun ini pastinya membuat Baekhyun perlu menghapus kata; bebas dan santai dari kamusnya. Event ini adalah Event penting. Bukan sekedar untuk memamerkan koleksi terbaru dari Brand _clothing-line_nya, namun juga sekaligus merayakan Anniversary perusahaannya yang ke lima.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Lelah memang mendominasi, namun itu tidak bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk tersenyum. Sejauh ini segalanya masih sangat lancar. Semua persiapan Event yang akan berlangsung selama satu minggu penuh dimulai dari bulan depan sudah disiapkan dengan matang. Baekhyun puas. Selalu sebenarnya. Dia memulai usahanya dari titik nol semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku universitas. Beruntung juga kedua orangtuanya sangat mendukung pilihan Baekhyun untuk membuka bisnisnya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak ingin bergantung pada bisnis yang telah lama dijalani kedua orangtua dan kakaknya. Baekhyun ingin mandiri dan ia berhasil.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduknya saat ia melihat layar handphonenya menyala dan sebuah pesan masuk terlihat. Ia membaca pesan itu sambil meringis geli dan buru-buru membalasnya.

**Baekbom Hyung** : _Baekhyun-ah, jangan lupa mampir ke rumah akhir pekan nanti. Eomma bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah melewatkan kunjunganmu minggu lalu. Jangan sampai kau melewatkannya lagi. Jangan jahat pada eomma._

**Baekhyun** : _Arraseo, hyung. Kali ini Wendy sudah mengurus jadwalku dengan rapi. Kupastikan akhir minggu nanti aku akan pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma, katakan aku merindukannya._

Setelah itu, Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya sebelum bergegas pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Sebagian lampu di kantor sudah dimatikan dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih terlihat menyibukan diri mereka dengan sesuatu. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun bahkan baru sadar kalau waktu sudah terlewat banyak semenjak Wendy, sekretarisnya, pamit pulang terlebih dahulu tiga jam yang lalu.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa masih di kantor?"seru Baekhyun. Suaranya menggema diantara udara kosong disekelilingnya.

Beberapa pegawai yang masih asik mengerjakan sesuatu mengangkat kepala mereka serentak dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok Direktur mereka tengah bersandar di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan bertengger di saku celananya dan tangan lain ia gunakan untuk menyampirkan jas abu-abunya.Baekhyun turut tersenyum disana, meskipun laki-laki itu kini berpura-pura memasang wajah marahnya.

" Ah _hyung_, kami masih ingin menyelesaikan design untuk pemasaran dan membereskan hal lainnya. Kami berharap satu minggu sebelum event dimulai pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, jadi kita tidak akan terlalu terburu-buru."

Baekhyun mengangguk, senyumannya jadi kian lebar. Para pegawainya memang tidak pernah merasa canggung dengannya, mereka tidak akan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Sajangnim_ saat waktu jam kerja telah usai. Itu sebetulnya atas permintaan Baekhyun sendiri. Perusahaannya adalah perusahaan Fashion, bukan perusahaan seperti perusahaan serius atau perusahaan formal lainnya. Baekhyun ingin semua pegawainya nyaman saat bekerja, jadi Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri. Baekhyun ingin semua pegawainya terbuka dan menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Ia tidak ingin pegawainya kaku apalagi takut saat berhadapan dengannya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun juga membuat beberapa aturan. Salah satunya seperti tadi, membiarkan pegawainya memanggil dirinya sesuka mereka selama waktunya tepat.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri juga, oke? Kita memang tidak boleh sering bersantai sebelum Event dimulai, tapi jangan lembur lebih dari jam 10 malam. Aku akan meminta security untuk mengunci gedung tepat jam 10 malam mulai sekarang. Siapapun yang masih berada di dalam gedung setelah jam 10 akan terkunci hingga besok pagi." Ujar Baekhyun membuat para pegawainya terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun agaknya bangga melihat pegawainya bekerja dengan penuh semangat.

" Kau juga, _hyung_." balas seseorang. " Apa hari ini kau habis menghadiri rapat penting? Hari ini kau rapi sekali dengan jas itu. Biasnya kau datang ke kantor dengan pakaian persis seperti anak kuliah yang sedang hang-out dengan temannya."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang dibuat melepas gelak tawa pelan. " Aku ingin pakaianku nyaman saat bekerja. Tapi kau benar, hari ini aku harus _meeting_ dengan para pemimpin cabang dan juga beberapa supervisor yang mengambil bagian di cabang New York. Persiapan disana baru 50%, agak sedikit lambat karena ini pertama kalinya Fashion Week kita digelar juga disana."

" Kapan kau akan memeriksa langsung ke New York, _Oppa_?" tanya yang lainnya, seorang yeoja mungil yang masih duduk didepan layar laptopnya dengan rambut tercepol asal diatas kepala juga kacamata yang sudah agak merosot. " Aku akan meminta Wendy _Eonnie_ untuk membelikanku sesuatu jika kalian pergi ke New York."

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat " Kalau tidak salah sepuluh hari lagi. Aku akan pergi ke New york, tapi mungkin tidak lama."

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tinjunya ke udara sambil berteriak girang " _Assaaa_, aku akan menitip banyak barang."

Baekhyun mendelik geli " Terserah kau saja, Seulgi. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Kurasa aku juga butuh tidur lebih lama. Ingat, jangan lebih dari jam 10 malam."

Tak banyak basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan gedung kantornya setelah menolak tawaran para pegawainya untuk pergi minum Soju bersama mereka. Demi tuhan. Baekhyun hanya butuh tempat tidurnya saat ini, dia sudah sangat lelah. Matanya terlalu berat. Baekhyun hanya berharap kedua matanya masih sanggup terbuka selama ia menyetir nanti.

\--o0o--

Chanyeol baru saja tiba diapartment-nya setelah waktu menujukan pukul 3 dini hari dan dia harus sudah kembali bekerja untuk rekaman acara musik kurang dari dua jam lagi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Ia lelah, demi tuhan. Ia bahkan baru kembali dari Jepang dan harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa jeda. Namun merengekpun Chanyeol rasa percuma, sebab sejak awal dialah yang memilih pekerjaan melelahkan sebagai seorang musisi. Chanyeol bahkan seharusnya bersyukur.

Dia baru debut tiga tahun lalu, namun dia sudah bisa dibilang berhasil sebagai seorang musisi. Lagu solonya tak pernah gagal memuncaki music chart. Berkali-kali meraih pengahargaan sebagai penyanyi. Lagu-lagu ciptaannya dikenal diseluruh asia dan lagu yang ia tulis untuk penyanyi lainpun tak kalah tenar. Tak salah orang menjulukinya Music Genius. Fans-nya dimana-mana dan mereka semua memberikan dukungan yang perlu Chanyeol akui kehebatannya. Maka dari itu, meskipun terkadang lelah dan frustasi, Chanyeol selalu berhasil menguatkan dirinya. Bahwa apapun yang ia jalani saat ini adalah pilihannya dan banyak orang yang mendukungnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Matanya sudah berat namun ia masih enggan terlelap. Entah sejak kapan langit-langit kamarnya jadi semenarik itu untuk ditatap berlama-lama. Chanyeol mendesah setelah belasan menit ia biarkan terlewat tanpa melakukan apapun.

Saat diatas panggung semua mata tertuju padanya, semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Chanyeol selalu dikelilingi fans dan juga teman-temannya. Namun semua kebisingan dan kenyamanan dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintainya itu seketika lenyap. Perasaan membuncah saat melihat fansnya bersenang-senang dan turut menyanyikan lagunya seketika lenyap, tergantikan oleh sunyi begitu Chanyeol kembali ke Apartmentnya. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggil namanya disini, tidak ada yang pernah menyambut kepulangannya disini. Chanyeol sendirian. Manager _hyung_ mungkin datang sesekali, itupun biasanya hanya untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan Chanyeol saja. Tidak pernah ada perhatian yang benar-benar Chanyeol butuhkan dan sejujurnya ia benci itu. Dia benci karena merasa lemah. Benci pada ketidakperdulian orang-orang terdekatnya. Benci karena harus merasa menderita hanya oleh sepi.

Lima tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah orang tuanya dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri, Chanyeol sudah mantap dengan pilihannya dan ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan didapatkannya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang musisi meskipun ayahnya menentang dengan keras impian Chanyeol itu. Katakanlah Chanyeol durhaka, namun Chanyeol yakin dia bisa dengan mimpinya dan lihat bukan, sekarang mimpi itu sudah melebihi kenyataan yang diinginkannya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali pulang kerumahnya, dia sudah lebih dari mampu untuk membuktikan diri dihadapan ayahnya bahwa mimpi Chanyeol tidaklah sia-sia. Dia mewujudkan mimpi itu dan kini sudah sukses dengan dunia yang ayahnya tentang. Namun Chanyeol belum mampu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya, Chanyeol membuat kedua orangtuanya memasang ekspresi penuh kekecewaan padanya. Chanyeol masih belum bisa melupakan tangisan kemarahan ibunya dan juga bentakan ayahnya. Chanyeol belum siap. Bagaimana kalau kedua orangtuanya masih belum sudi menerima dia dan segala mimpinya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas keras-keras, waktunya untuk istirahat kurang dari satu jam lagi dan tidur hanya akan membuatnya terkapar seharian. Karena itulah Chanyeol memilih untuk keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tv. Ia menghidupkan layar super besar itu dan memilih untuk menayangkan acara siaran ulang berita. Ia terlalu sibuk sampai tak pernah sempat memperhatikan dunia di sekitarnya. Sedikit berharap juga ia bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang tengah membaca berita di televisi karena ia tidak pernah tahu jadwal siaran Yoora. Hubungan mereka jadi serba terbatas semenjak Chanyeol pergi.

_Brand Fashion Privé akan segera menggelar Event Fashion Week di dua negara sekaligus. Byun Baekhyun selaku Presiden Direktur dari Privé menyatakan bahwa Event kali ini akan berbeda dengan Event yang sukses digelarnya tahun lalu. Seoul dan New York akan menjadi negara dimana koleksi terbaru dari Privé akan diluncurkan tahun ini. Event ini juga akan bertepatan dengan hari jadi Privé yang ke lima._

Chanyeol menatap televisinya yang kini memunculkan wawancara media dengan seorang pria mungil yang ia yakini sebagai sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sempat disebutkan oleh reporter tadi. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat perlahan.

" Dia hebat. Kutebak umur kita bahkan tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dan dia sudah sesukses itu." puji Chanyeol pelan sambil mulai menggiling keripik kentang dalam mulutnya yang sesekali diselingi dengan cola dingin.

Namun setelah Chanyeol perhatikan lebih lama, ia entah mengapa mulai merasa pernah bertemu sosok pria mungil itu sebelumnya. Dia mengingat wajah itu, namun dengan nama lain yang gagal Chanyeol ingat.

**\--o0o--**

**Kalau yang tau, cerita ini sebelumnya ku publish di Wattpad dengan judul CLARITY, cuma gue hapus di Wattpad krna sesuatu dan gue memilih untuk republish disini dengan judul baru.**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. 2 - Employment Opportunity

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di Kantor saat ia melihat wajah panik Wendy menyambutnya. Gadis itu tak berhenti melangkahkan kakinya memutar, bolak-balik didepan pintu ruangannya sembari mengigit ibu jari. Baekhyun agak sedikit was-was sebetulnya, Wendy bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan bereaksi seperti itu jika sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Gadis itu bahkan biasanya terlalu tenang, namun tegas juga teliti setiap melakukan pekerjaannya.

" Berita buruk apa yang akan kau sampaikan padaku dipagi hari yang cerah ini? Aku sudah memuji langit yang dihiasi awan cantik pagi ini dengan senyuman merekah. Tolong jangan rusak moodku." Baekhyun menatap Wendy lama sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja kerja Wendy.

Wendy terlihat bingung, lebih tepatnya khawatir berita yang akan disampaikannya terdengar buruk. " Seharusnya hari ini jadwal pemotretan dengan Brand Ambassador kita, kontrak ini penting dan pemotretan hari ini sebisa mungkin tidak boleh diundur sama sekali. Karena setelah foto, kita masih perlu proses editing. Foto-foto itu harus sudah sampai di team design dan publishing secepatnya. Tapi satu jam yang lalu Manager dari Nam Joohyuk mengatakan kalau model kita itu mendadak harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan perlu dirawat selama beberapa hari karena cedera saat shooting."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, masih mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik meskipun dalam hati ia ingin mengutuk modelnya itu. " Apa bisa diganti? Apa kita memiliki cadangan kandidat model?"

Wendy menggeleng " Seharusnya ada. Kita seharusnya masih punya Lee MinHo dan Cha Eunwoo. Namun Lee Minho menolak karena alasan schedule yang tidak bisa ia tinggal untuk pemotretan mendadak dan Cha EunWoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan comebacknya."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya pelan " Wendy, aku tahu sekali caramu bekerja. Kuyakin kau sudah punya paling tidak satu calon model, namun kita belum menghubungi mereka. Hubungi saja, silahkan jadwalkan pertemuan denganku kalau itu memang perlu."

" Tidak ingin tahu siapa modelnya, _Sajangnim_? Aku khawatir seleraku tidak cukup bagus." ujar Wendy yang setelahnya tertawa karena Baekhyun menatapnya sinis " Eiii _sajangnim_, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja."

" Aku benci sifat merendahmu itu." hardik Baekhyun. " Baiklah kalau begitu, siapa calon yang kau inginkan? tunggu.. ucapan itu jadi terasa seperti aku hendak memberikan calon suami padamu."

Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan sifat Baekhyun yang kadang-kadang aneh dan tidak jelas. " Dia Park Chanyeol. Musisi muda berbakat yang sangat berprestasi. Postur tubuhnya sangat bagus, penggemarnya banyak, diapun saat ini memegang status sebagai artis korea dengan followers intagram terbanyak. Singkatnya, kurasa dia akan cocok menjadi model untuk koleksi streetwear kita."

" Silahkan saja. Jadwalkan dan atur sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin hari ini kau bisa mengusahakan segalanya selesai dan tidak ada jadwal yang tertunda."

Wendy mengangguk pelan " Baik. Terima kasih, _sajangnim._"

\--o0o--

" Jadi model dan harus siap untuk pemotretan hari ini? _Hyung_ kau tahu kan sore ini adalah kali pertama aku bisa pulang ke rumah lebih cepat setelah sebulan ini jadwalku selalu padat. Tolong jangan curi waktu tidurku." Chanyeol menjeda. " lagi"

Chanyeol merengek pada managernya yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Chanyeol mengambil tawaran untuk menjadi model dadakan hari ini. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, pagi tadi Manager _hyung_nya baru saja memberinya kabar paling menggembirakan. Kabar yang sudah dinantikannya selama sebulan penuh. Bahwa dia bisa pulang lebih awal dan memulai kerja disiang hari esoknya. Itu artinya jadwal tidur penuh.

Lalu sekarang manager _hyung_nya memohon padanya untuk mengambil tawaran dadakan itu? Yang benar saja.

" Ambil jadwal pemotretan ini dan aku akan mengosongkan jadwalmu tiga hari minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menoleh, agak terkejut dengan tawaran lain dari sang Manager. " Gila. Sebenarnya ini tawaran darimana sampai-sampai kau berbaik hati mengatur ulang jadwalku dan memberiku libur lebih dari satu hari?"

Sang Manager menyeringai " Privé Alliance. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh karena tadi pagi kau baru saja membahas direktur dari perusahaan itu denganku. Kau baru saja memuji Byun Baekhyun _sajangnim_ dan secara mengejutkan kau mendapat tawaran exclusive darinya. Apa kau yakin tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemilik Privé itu? Apa kau secara rahasia adalah temannya? Saudaranya?"

" Kau serius, _hyung_? Ini terdengar seperti lelucon." ujar Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tuduhan sang manager saking terkejutnya. " Ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan daripada saat aku menerima Daesang. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Aku bahkan bisa menjamin kalau aku hanya pernah melihat Byun Baekhyun di televisi."

Manager _Hyung_ terkekeh lalu mengangguk setuju. " Dan coba tebak, kau bukan hanya jadi modelnya saja. Namun juga akan dikontrak menjadi Brand Ambassador mereka dengan kontrak awal selama dua tahun atau 2 season mereka."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. " AMBIL _HYUNG_. KERJAKAN!"

\--o0o--

Langit sudah berubah warna. Bak kanvas maha luas yang semula dibubuhi biru terang kini perlahan berubah, digantikan semburat warna jingga keunguan yang cantik dihiasi gumpalan awan-awan berwarna pucat. Jalanan kota Seoul masih seramai biasanya dan Baekhyun bersyukur bisa menikmati pemandangan ini. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan setumpuk surat. Dengan kertas-kertas sketsa yang berserakan. Dengan Team-nya dan waktu kadang tanpa terasa terlewat begitu saja tanpa bisa Baekhyun saksikan.

Baekhyun melirik Wendy yang kini duduk disampingnya sambil memainkan handphone, mungkin sedang memeriksa lokasi dimana calon model mereka berada saat ini. _Ya_, Baekhyun memang cukup terkejut saat Wendy kembali ke ruangannya tepat tiga jam setelah obrolan mereka di depan pintu ruang kerjanya pagi tadi. Wendy memberikan kabar bahwa musisi bernama Park Chanyeol itu bersedia menjadi model dan Brand Ambassador dadakan mereka. Wendy juga sudah menyelesaikan pembatalan kontrak dengan model sebelumnya dan sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat bersyukur karena memiliki pegawai yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

" Aku sudah menghabiskan americanoku dan dia belum datang juga." Baekhyun mulai mengomel.

" Sabar sebentar lagi, Oppa. Dia akan datang, Sedang ada hambatan karena macet katanya."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu bangkit dari duduknya " Kalau begitu aku akan memesan--"

" Tidak ada lagi americano, kopi terlalu banyak hanya akan membuatmu mati!"

" --Satu greentea frappuchino." ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar mata karena Wendy menyelanya. " Kau jadi istriku saja lama-lama. Sudah persis sekali seperti _Eomma_."

Wendy menatapnya sangsi " Jangan lupakan fakta kalau aku sudah mempunyai tunangan tampan, _Oppa_." jawabnya dengan nada terlampau tenang.

Baekhyun berdecih dan tanpa memperdulikan Wendy ia segera berjalan menuju counter dan memesan minuman lainnya ditambah beberapa camilan. Jika ada satu hal yang paling Baekhyun benci di dunia ini, maka itu adalah menunggu. Apapun alasannya Baekhyun paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Batas kesabarannya adalah satu gelas minuman pertama yang ia pesan. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bersikap dingin dan pergi meninggalkan siapapun yang hendak ditunggunya, namun kali ini Baekhyun harus mencoba bersabar karena dia memang membutuhkan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun kembali dengan segelas minuman dan sepiring camilan di tangannya dan Baekhyun perlu bersyukur kalau jumlah orang di mejanya sudah bertambah dan Wendy juga sudah memulai perbincangan dengan mereka.

" Maaf. Saya pergi sebentar untuk memesan _tambahan minuman_."

Suara Baekhyun disambut senyuman oleh dua laki-laki dihadapannya. Baekhyun bahkan dibuat heran, kenapa kemunculannya harus membuat dua laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersenyum kelewat lebar. Baekhyun jadi agak sedikit ngeri karenanya dan berharap Wendy tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan pilihannya. Baekhyun bahkan berani menjamin kedua laki-laki itu tak menyadari kesinisan dibalik sapaannya tadi. Mereka terlalu antusias.

" Perkenalkan, beliau.."

" Byun Baekhyun _Sajangnim._" timpal seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berumur pertengahan tiga puluhan. " Siapa yang tidak mengenal anda?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung saat laki-laki yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai manager dari Park Chanyeol itu dengan semangat menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Baekhyun dan tentu saja dilakukannya. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol yang turut menjabat tangannya. " Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

" Saya juga. Perkenalkan, saya Park CHanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk " Sudah tahu, Wendy ini sepertinya adalah penggemarmu karena tanpa dia sadari sedaritadi dia menjelaskan tentangmu dengan sangat detil."

" Benarkah?" Kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menatap Wendy cukup serius meskipun tak lama karena laki-laki itu kembali menaruh perhatian yang dimilikinya untuk menatap kearahnya. " Bisa kutebak juga kalau Wendy-ssi yang merekomendasikanku."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk " Itu sudah jadi cukup jelas bukan?"

Jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat Wendy kesal dan tak sungkan melayangkan pulukan di bisepnya. Baekhyun mengaduh dan Wendy kembali memasang wajah tenangnya, berbeda dengan dua laki-laki dihadapannya yang kini dibuat melongo.

" _Yaa!_ Sakit. Sudah kubilang kau itu hulk versi wanita yang tak bisa berubah namun menyimpan banyak kekuatan!"

Wendy berdeham, mencoba terlihat professional meskipun sejujurnya ia ingin memukul Baekhyun sekali lagi karena mengatainya Hulk. " Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan rapat kita ini. Saya akan kembali menjelaskan bahwa Privé Alliance tertarik untuk menjadikan Park Chanyeol-ssi sebagai model untuk Brand Ambassador kita. Untuk draft kontrak sebagaimana yang sudah saya kirimkan pagi tadi dan saya rasa pihak anda tidak akan melakukan penawaran apapun mengingat jawaban tegas anda untuk menerima penawaran kami. Kami juga memohon maaf karena penawaran dadakan ini dan saya harap Park Chanyeol-ssi bersedia untuk melakukan pemotretan malam ini."

Chanyeol dan managernya mengangguk paham dan seperti biasa Wendy melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan cekatan. Baekhyun bahkan jadi merasa keberadaannya disini sia-sia karena Wendy sudah melakukan semuanya. Baekhyun hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kontrak dan semuanya selesai.

Setelahnya Wendy memberikan jadwal pemotretan lainnya juga jadwal Chanyeol dengan Privé nantinya. Mereka berbincang sebentar, menghabiskan minuman dan camilan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya. " Kurasa aku akan pergi lebih dulu."

Wendy mengangguk " Silahkan, aku masih menunggu jemputan kami sambil membicarakan konsep untuk pemotretan satu jam lagi."

" Apa Baekhyun-ssi tidak akan memantau proses pemotretannya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut sebetulnya. Bukan karena pertanyaan Chanyeol, melainkan karena kepribadian laki-laki itu sepenuhnya. Sebelum pertemuan mereka Wendy sempat menjejalinya dengan video-video Chanyeol dan juga menjelaskan profil laki-laki itu dengan rinci. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang ekspresif dan rajin memamerkan senyuman lebar karena dibeberapa foto dan video yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol justru terkesan dingin dan entah bagaimana menjelaskannya.. laki-laki itu terlihat sendu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng lalu menyambar handbag-nya. " Kurasa aku bisa percaya Wendy untuk memastikan semuanya selesai hari ini dan kuharap besok tidak ada kejutan lainnya. Apalagi kalau cuaca besok cerah." jawab Baekhyun dan untuk sekilas Baekhyun bisa melihat sorot kecewa terlintas di mata Chanyeol.

Gila. Baekhyun bahkan sempat tertegun sesaat dan buru-buru meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Kenapa pula Park Chanyeol itu harus kecewa karena ia tak hadir langsung untuk memastikan proses pemotretan berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Sementara Wendy hanya bisa tersenyum, sadar bahwa Baekhyun baru saja memberikan peringatan halus padanya.

Seperti yang pernah Baekhyun katakan, Wendy jarang melakukan kesalahan dan Baekhyun bukan tipikal atasan yang hobi ngomel hanya karena masalah kecil. Baekhyun punya caranya sendiri saat laki-laki itu mengutarakan rasa kesalnya. Contohnya seperti tadi, mengingatkan dengan pelan dan dengan nada yang super ramah. Orang yang tak sadar mungkin hanya akan mengira Baekhyun sedang bergurau dengan kata-katanya.

Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tiga orang lain yang tersisa di dalam café, Chanyeol baru berani bersuara. " Dari yang kulihat di televisi, kukira Baekhyun-ssi itu orang yang ..."

" Penuh wibawa, penuh percaya diri, angkuh dan menyebalkan?" timpal Wendy dan gadis itu terkekeh kala melihat Chanyeol mengangguk polos. " Memang, dia memang seperti itu. Baekhyun _Oppa_ bahkan bisa dibilang manusia paling menyebalkan seantero jagad raya."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya " _Oppa_?"

" _Ne_? Ahh.. Ya, dia memang melarang pegawainya untuk memanggilnya terlalu hormat diluar jam kerja atau saat berada di luar kantor dan tidak sedang terlibat dalam urusan formal. Dia ingin semua pegawainya menjadi keluarga dan akrab satu sama lain. Inilah hebatnya sisi Byun Baekhyun. Dia luar biasa baik hati dan loyal pada siapapun."

" Kurasa sebentar lagi Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadi fans berat Byun Baekhyun _Sajangnim_." Manager Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan nada penuh ledekan membuat Wendy turut tertawa sementara Chanyeol kini sibuk memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal karena jadi bahan godaan.

Namun Chanyeol mengesampinkan itu semua karena managernya mungkin benar. Dia kini menilai Byun Baekhyun, Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan label fashion ternama itu adalah sosok pria yang menarik.

**\--o0o--**

**To Be Continued**


	3. 3 - Sleepover

Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan setengah dari jadwal pemotretannya dengan Privé hari ini dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Ini adalah pemotretan keduanya setelah minggu lalu ia resmi didapuk menjadi Brand Ambassador dari lebel Fashion ternama di Korea itu. Kesibukannya memang semakin menjadi-jadi, namun kali ini Chanyeol menikmati pekerjaannya. Benar apa yang pernah Wendy katakan padanya minggu lalu, perusahaan milik Byun Baekhyun ini berbeda. Suasana didalamnya benar-benar nyaman dan hangat karena ikatan setiap pekerjanya.

Ah ya, selama satu minggu ini pun Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Baekhyun barang sekalipun. Wendy beberapa kali mengunjunginya setiap kali ia melakukan sesi foto, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Bukan apa-apa, jika memang bisa Chanyeol ingin bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan benar. Juga mungkin berusaha menjadi lebih dekat dengan atasannya itu. Dugaannya juga memang benar, usianya dan Baekhyun hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Minggu lalu juga, saat Chanyeol bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Baekhyun ia benar-benar merasa bahwa feelingnya benar. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dulu, namun entah dimana dan bagaimana caranya. Iapun tidak mampu mengingat lebih jauh, hanya saja perasaan itu begitu kuat. Chanyeol ingin memastikannya sendiri.

Chanyeol juga sejujurnya terkesan. Sosok direktur yang dilihatnya dari layar televisi itu jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ditemuinya secara langsung. Baekhyun dalam sosok nyata terasa lebih hangat dan bersahabat. Laki-laki itu memang penuh wibawa, kontras dengan penampilannya yang terlihat imut dan Chanyeol sebetulnya harus memutar otak berkali-kali setiap melihat wajah Baekhyun yang jauh dari kesan tampan. Laki-laki itu justru cantik dan manis dimatanya.

" Ahh _jinjjaaa_!! Panas sekali hari ini."

Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya di Cafetaria sontak menoleh begitu ia merasa mendengar suara yang cukup familiar dan benar saja, sosok Baekhyun ada disana, berjalan perlahan kedalam area cafetaria sambil mengaitkan jas-nya di bahu juga membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Baekhyun juga terlihat menyapa beberapa karyawan yang menyerukan namanya pelan.

" Jangan kaget, Baekhyun _Sajangnim_ memang berisik. Dia suka sekali membuat kehebohan tak terduga dengan suaranya."

Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi Kasper, fotographernya yang baru saja menjelaskan dan tanpa siapapun sadari Chanyeol justru kini sibuk menahan senyumnya yang hampir melebar. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa sosok semenggemaskan itu justru terlihat gagah dalam balutan Jas dan setelan kerja lengkapnya.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada tak jauh didepan meja dimana ia duduk. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki itu berbicara, tertawa dan beberapa kali ekspresinya juga berubah-ubah secara tak terduga. Chanyeol memang mengagumi cara Baekhyun memperlakukan pegawainya, benar-benar ramah. Tak heran Baekhyun sangat dihormati dan meskipun para pegawai disini bisa bersikap seenaknya pada Baekhyun, mereka tetap menjaga rasa patuh dan sopan.

Didetik selanjutnya Chanyeol dibuat terkesiap saat ia melihat Wendy melirik ke arahnya dan tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun pun menolehkan pandangan kepadanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar merasa jantungnya sudah jatuh ke dengkul karena debarannya luar biasa kencang dan pipinya mulai memanas tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sebab utamanya hanya satu; Byun Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

Kegilaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan Chanyeol berharap ia bisa menghilang dari dunia saat ini juga begitu Baekhyun dan Wendy menghampirinya, Direktur Privé itu bahkan kini duduk tepat di hadapannya tanpa canggung. Hebat sekali. Seminggu ini Chanyeol bermimpi bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun dan saat sosok itu nyata dihadapannya, Chanyeol justru membatu. Sangat memalukan.

" Kedengar kau telah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Aku juga sudah melihat hasilnya. Sangat memuaskan, aku berterima kasih."

" Ah.. y-ya. Aku juga berterima kasih." Chanyeol berdeham pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. _Sial_. Dia benar-benar gugup. " Aku belum mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku dengan benar _Sajangnim_. T-terima kasih k-karena telah memberikan kesempatan emas ini padaku."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lagi. Tolong sadarkan Chanyeol sekarang juga, dia benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya karena saat ini Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang tampak menggemaskan. " Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Privé dan kurasa kau sudah tahu aturan mendasar di perusahaan ini."

" _Ne_?"

" Jangan panggil aku _Sajangnim_."

Chanyeol melirik Wendy sejenak, untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. " Tapi kurasa ini masih jam kerja."

" Memangnya kau punya jam kerja?" tanyanya dan Chanyeol dibuat semakin salah tingkah. " Kau memang bagian dari Privé tapi kau bukan karyawanku. Panggil aku _Sajangnim_ saat kita sedang berada dalam suasana formal saja selebihnya kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu. Kau diusia yang sama denganku bukan? Wendy yang memberi tahuku. _Be friendly with me_."

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku " Baiklah, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun terlihat puas " Bagus. Ah ya, setelah kau menyelesaikan makan siangmu tolong datang ke ruanganku. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku dan Wendy bicarakan denganmu."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu lagi namun salahkanlah kewarasan Chanyeol yang sudah menguap entah kemana, kali ini Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tanpa sadar menahan lengan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya bingung. " K-kau tidak makan siang?"

Suara Chanyeol pelan, sangat pelan sebetulnya namun Baekhyun masih mampu mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. " Aku sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk _Jajjangmyeon_ sebelum kembali ke kantor tadi. Aku hanya akan mengambil pesanan kopiku dan kembali bekerja. Nikmati makan siangmu, Chanyeol-ah dan temui aku di ruanganku."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini diterpa rasa bingung yang luar biasa.

_Apa yang salah denganku?, _Chanyeol membatin.

\--o0o--

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift dan dia berkali-kali bersyukur karena tak ada seorangpun di dalam lift itu selain dirinya. Baekhyun perlu menenangkan diri dan bangun dari halusinasinya. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya, melakukannya berkali-kali sambil menepuk dadanya tepat dimana jantung berada. Debaran disana masih menggila dan ia berhasil menenangkannya setelah cukup lama.

_Apa yang kau fikirkan Byun Baekhyun? Berdebar karena sentuhan seorang laki-laki? Dimana kewarasanmu?_

Dan Baekhyun baru saja melakukan kesalahan karena saat fikiran itu terlintas, debaran di jantungnya kembali terpacu lebih cepat. Frustasi. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar saat Lift sudah sampai di lantai enam, tepat di mana ruangannya berada. Untungnya juga hari ini Baekhyun memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan jadinya ia bisa mengalihkan fokusnya pada hal lain sesegera mungkin.

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya setelah sebelumnya ia memilih untuk mengganti kemejanya dengan Tshirt polos berwarna putih. Baekhyun pernah mendengar Wendy berkata padanya kalau ia terlihat berbeda saat sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Di waktu-waktu biasa, Baekhyun akan terlihat asik, santai dan tatapan mata Baekhyun juga lebih cerah. Namun saat fokusnya tertarik pada lembaran berkas atau tangannya sibuk menorehkan coretan pada sketsanya, Baekhyun akan terlihat jauh dari dunia. Tatapannya jadi setajam belati dan ekspresinya benar-benar jauh dari kata manis. Wendy bahkan pernah bilang kalau Baekhyun bisa terlihat sangat dingin saat sedang bekerja. Dan satu hal lagi. Saat sedang fokus, Baekhyun bisa melupakan segalanya.

" OPPA!!!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat suara melengking Wendy terdengar tepat di telinganya secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melirik Wendy dengan tatapan horor dan si tersangka justru menunjukan ekspresi lebih kesal. " Aku sudah meneriaki namamu jutaan kali dan kau benar-benar menulikan diri. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu fokus. Bagaimana kalau ada teroris yang datang dan menghancurkan gedung ini saat kau terlalu fokus bekerja."

" Sederhana. Aku mungkin akan mati. Begitu kan?"

Wendy berdecak " Kau benar-benar aneh."

" Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan designku dan membereskan beberapa berkas yang kau serahkan padaku pagi tadi. Aku sibuk." Usir Baekhyun seraya menggerakan jemarinya dengan gerakan halus.

" Selain menyebalkan kau juga pikun, _Sajangnim_. Kau yang meminta Chanyeol dan aku menemuimu setelah makan siang."

Baekhyun tertegun dan setelahnya ia sadar bahwa diruangan ini juga ada sosok lain selain dirinya dan Wendy. Sosok laki-laki _jangkung_ itu kini sudah duduk diatas sofa ruangan kerjanya, terlihat sekali kalau laki-laki itu sibuk menahan tawanya. " Ah benar juga."

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada laki-laki itu. " Aku sudah meminta schedule pekerjaan pada manager-mu dan kudengar kau memiliki jatah libur tiga hari terhitung besok pagi. Aku tahu ini terdengar keterlaluan karena kau jelas butuh istirahat, namun kalau bisa apakah kau tidak keberatan ikut dengan kami ke New York besok? Aku ingin memperkenalkan Brand Ambassador kami secara resmi dan kau juga akan melakukan beberapa sesi foto kolaborasi dengan model kami disana. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak memaksamu. Aku mengerti kau mem-"

" Boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Sela Chanyeol. " Apa manager _hyung_ sudah diberitahu soal ini?"

Wendy mengangguk " Ia mengatakan kalau keputusannya ada padamu karena jadwal ini ada di hari liburmu."

" Kalau begitu aku bisa ikut ke New York."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas untuk kesekian kalinya. " Aku bersyukur kau bisa diandalkan oleh Privé, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol turut tersenyum, masih sedikit canggung namun Baekhyun merasa laki-laki itu jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya " Aku juga berterima kasih karena Privé sudah mempercayaiku, Baekhyun-ah."

" Chanyeol-ssi, kudengar Apartment-mu cukup jauh darisini. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi sekali dan kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini, siapkan keperluanmu dan kembali lagi kesini, aku akan menyewakan hotel dekat Apartment Baekhyun _Oppa_, jadi besok kau tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Chanyeol mengerti dan setuju dengan saran Wendy " Kalau beg-"

" Sebentar." Tahan Baekhyun. " Kurasa kau tidak perlu menyewakan hotel untuk Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan Apartmentku yang punya lebih dari satu kamar."

Wendy menjentikan jarinya " Betul juga. Kenapa aku tak terfikir sampai sejauh itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol-ssi, kurasa bermalam di Apartment milik Baekhyun _Oppa_ akan jauh lebih praktis lagi."

" A-aku.. Uhmm Boleh s-saja." Jawabnya agak terbata dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik matanya sejenak sebelum membuang pandangannya.

Baekhyun juga merasa dirinya barusaja melakukan kesalahan. Dia baru saja membuat dirinya terjebak dengan laki-laki yang dengan gilanya mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

\--o0o--

**_To Be Continued _**


	4. 4 - Someone from the past

Chanyeol baru tiba kembali di Privé Alliance Building jam delapan malam. Jarak Apartement yang jauh ditambah kemacetan yang tak terkendali membuatnya meleset dua jam dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikannya. Wendy pasti sudah menunggunya dan Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah. Sudah berkali-kali ia membuat orang-orang Privé menunggu dan mereka selalu menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.Seolah menunggu itu bukan hal yang menyebalkan.

Lobby sudah sangat sepi, Galeri Privé di lantai satu dan dua memang masih ramai pengunjung. Namun para pekerja kantor pasti sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Chanyeol bergegas menuju lantai enam dimana Wendy selalu berada karena hari ini Wendy berjanji akan mengantarkannya ke Apartment Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengar Baekhyun pergi meeting tak lama setelah kepulangannya sore tadi dan Wendy mengatakan kalau Baekhyun akan langung pulang karena seluruh pekerjaannya hari ini telah selesai.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol enggan sekali harus bermalam di tempat Baekhyun. Alasannya jelas. Ia belum seakrab itu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah nyaman tinggal dirumah orang lain. Yang lebih parahnya, Byun Baekhyun ini adalah Presiden Direktur Privé, dengan kata lain adalah atasannya sekarang meskipun laki-laki mungil itu tak mau dianggap demikian. Belum lagi masalah jantungnya. Chanyeol rasa bermalam diatap yang sama dengan Baekhyun akan membuat jantungnya meledak. Saat ini saja debaran itu sudah tak lagi dapat Chanyeol kendalikan.

Sepenasaran inikah ia pada Baekhyun? Sehebat inikah rasa ingin tahunya tentang Baekhyun dan siapa sosok itu sebenarnya sampai-sampai Chanyeol jadi seperti ini? Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti.

Saat tiba di lantai enam, kedua alis Chanyeol sontak merapat dikala ia tidak melihat Wendy di mejanya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghubungi ponsel Wendy. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk Gedung Privé, namun tujuannya selalu sama. Studio Photoshoot dan cafetaria. Mencoba mencari Wendy sendirinya hanya akan membuatnya tersesat. Salah-salah dia bisa masuk ke ruangan rahasia dan berujung terlibat masalah serius. Namun Wendy tak kunjung mengangkat Telfonnya dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya belasan kali.

Kesal mencoba, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu Wendy di depan mejanya. Lokasi Meja Wendy dan ruangan milik Baekhyun hanya terpisah oleh sekat Kaca tak tembus pandang dan dari kaca remang-remang itu Chanyeol bisa melihat sedikit Cahaya didalam. Perasaan Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Wendy mungkin sedang merapikan berkas-berkas milik Baekhyun didalam ruangan itu, makanya ia tak segan mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan sebelum menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam.

Ruangan Baekhyun sangat gelap, cahaya yang ia lihat sebelumnya ternyata berasal dari layar komputer Baekhyun yang masih menyala. Wendy tidak ada disana, namun matanya justru menangkap sosok Baekhyun tengah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk yang sudah merosot dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Melihat itu Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya meskipun guratan lelah itu memang nampak cukup kentara. Dua garis matanya terbentuk sempurna, bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Deru nafas laki-laki itu tenang dan entah mengapa ditengah dinginnya kota Seoul malam ini karena hujan yang mulai terlihat turun, Baekhyun justru terasa hangat bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya. Chanyeol mungkin rela terjaga semalaman hanya untuk memastikan Baekhyun lelap dalam tidurnya.

Melihat sosok Baekhyun saat ini membuat Chanyeol jadi teringat sesuatu. Potongan-potongan memori lama itu kembali menyeruak satu per satu, tersusun sedikit demi sedikit dan Chanyeol merasa ia bisa mendengar sesuatu jauh dari dalam kepalanya.

_" Yeollie."__" Hyunie, kajimaa."__" Mianhae, Yeollie. Appa memaksaku, Seoul tidak begitu jauh kan. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu."__" Berjanjilah."__" Aku berjanji."_

Setelahnya sebuah adegan sunyi terputar dimana Chanyeol bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dalam versi muda dan sosok mungil dihadapannya yang perlahan menjauh. Pergi dan tak pernah kembali seperti janjinya. Chanyeol versi muda selalu menunggu, menunggu setiap hari di depan taman sekolah tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sosok mungil yang ditunggunya, namun sosok itu tak pernah datang.

Seketika realita menghantamnya. Mungkinkah Byun Baekhyun yang kini tengah terlelap di hadapannya adalah sosok Hyunie, sahabat kecil yang selalu ditunggunya hingga bertahun-tahun? Namun rasanya sosok Baekhyun berbeda. Hyunnie-nya adalah pria kecil pendiam yang lebih sering menonton daripada ikut bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tidak pernah suka berbaur dan hanya mau berbicara padanya saja. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun, sosok itu terlalu bersinar. Keceriaan selalu menular setiap kali sosok itu ada.

" Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah laki-laki dihadapannya itu adalah makhluk super aneh yang menakutkan. Terkejut karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangun. " B-baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun menggosok matanya pelan lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan setelah jiwanya terkumpul ia kembali mendongkak pada Chanyeol. " Jam berapa sekarang?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sekilas " Sembilan tigapuluh."

" Wendy mengatakan dia akan kencan dadakan dengan kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari Canada. Aku membiarkannya karena Wendy tidak akan punya kesempatan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu sampai tiga hari kedepan. Jadinya dia memintaku menunggu disini karena kau jelas tak akan tahu Apartementku dan jika aku tega meninggalkanmu, kau hanya akan berakhir tidur disini atau terpaksa mengeluarkan uangmu sendiri untuk memesan kamar hotel karena aku pasti akan terkapar jika sudah menempel dengan kasurku tercinta."

Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan nada yang pelan juga cepat namun ia juga jadi merasa bersalah karena itu artinya Baekhyun sampai harus tertidur disini demi menunggunya. " _Mian_. Aku terlambat dua jam."

" Keterlaluan."

" _Ne_?" Chanyeol agak terkejut dan perlahan menunduk, tidak menduga Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan kata-kata semacam itu. " Aku mengerti, aku minta maaf."

Tingkah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan " _Yaa_, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali. Tapi, kalau kau memang merasa bersalah kau bisa traktir aku Americano. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun hanya untuk melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Hebat. Byun Baekhyun itu memang hebat. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat perasaan Chanyeol jadi tidak karuan tanpa sebab yang jelas seperti ini dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa menahannya. Penyebab utama dari perasaan aneh Chanyeol saat ini ia yakini dari rasa penasarannya pada sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol rasa semua kegelisahan itu akan selesai jika ia bisa memastikan segalanya sekarang.

" Hyunnie."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. " Hah?"

" Apa kau Hyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. " Apa kau Hyunnie? Anak laki-laki pendiam yang dua puluh tahun lalu tinggal di Bucheon?"

Kali ini ekspresi Baekhyun tidak lagi nampak aneh, namun keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. " Bagaimana kau-"

" Ingatkah kau pernah mempunyai janji pada bocah gendut yang hobby bermain dengan anjing? Janji kalau kau akan sering berkunjung dan menghubungi bocah itu sesekali? Bocah yang kau bilang adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Teman yang paling kau sayangi. Ingatkah?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Pertanyaan Chanyeol mau tidak mau membuat otaknya berputar hingga memori-memori itu kembali terbuka dan sosok yang Chanyeol gambarkan kini tampak jelas dalam ingatannya. " Park Chan- yeollie? Kau Yeollie?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, namun tidak dengan nada yang jenaka. Ia malah kini menjatuhkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. " Hebat sekali. Kau benar-benar pembohong besar. Demi tuhan, aku selalu menunggumu di kursi taman bahkan sampai tertidur ditengah hujan salju. Aku bisa mati membeku kalau saja Yoora _noona_ tidak selalu datang menjemputku."

Ya tuhan. Chanyeol perlu berterima kasih pada lampu ruangan Baekhyun yang padam. Hanya cahaya dari luar jendela dan ruangan Wendy lah yang membuatnya masih mampu melihat. Chanyeol tak lagi tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya, bagaimana matanya saat ini terasa basah. Baekhyun adalah Hyunnie. Sahabat laki-laki satu-satunya yang dulu Chanyeol miliki. Sosok anak laki-laki lemah yang selalu diam dan melindunginya tanpa terduga. Sosok anak laki-laki yang membuatnya berhenti merengek pada orang tuanya. Hanya Hyunnie yang pernah ia akui sebagai sahabatnya. Hanya anak laki-laki itu yang bisa membuat Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana rasanya berguna untuk orang lain. Hanya Hyunnie yang memujinya saat ia bermain musik.

Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau sosok anak laki-laki itu kini tumbuh dengan hebat dan hidup sebagai Presiden Direktur sukses. Tak pernah menduga kalau Byun Baekhyun yang ia kagumi karena dedikasinya dalam bekerja adalah sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi dan sudah ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

" Kenapa kau tak pernah datang?"

Baekhyun terlihat bersalah. Sangat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Chanyeol perlahan dan Baekhyun pun tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak memperhatikan laki-laki itu lebih lama. Bagaimana bisa sosok Yeollie yang dulu dikenalnya berubah wujud sejauh ini? dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya tadi. " _Mian_, _mianhae_. Sejujurnya sejak awal aku memang berbohong padamu."

" Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil " Sejak awal aku memang tak berniat kembali ke Bucheon. Aku berbohong padamu."

" _Wae_?"

" Bucheon terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Kukira aku sanggup bertahan di Bucheon karena aku punya teman sebaik dirimu, namun aku salah. Aku masih terlalu lemah, bahkan sampai detik ini. Kau tentunya ingat bukan aku punya kakak perempuan selain kakak laki-lakiku? Byun Soohye. Dulu keluargaku tidak sebaik saat ini, Chanyeol-ah. Aku selalu jadi si pendiam karena aku merasa aku sudah mengerti cara kejam dunia bekerja sejak dulu. Aku menganggap semua manusia itu jahat. Puncaknya adalah ketika kedua kakek nenek-ku terbunuh tiba-tiba. Kau mungkin telah lupa kejadian mengerikan itu karena saat insiden itu terjadi, kita belum terlalu dekat kurasa. Kakak perempuanku menghilang dan dinyatakan tewas satu tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Bucheon. Tempat itu terlalu menyeramkan untukku."

Kali ini Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk berdiri lebih dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak ragu untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat. Ini pertama kalinya setelah dua puluh tahun dan Hyunnie-nya memang telah berubah terlampau jauh. Chanyeol senang. Bertemu kembali dengan Hyunnie, sahabatnya, adalah hal yang selalu Chanyeol nantikan meskipun waktu telah lama berlalu dan beberapa kenangan telah termakan oleh usia, tegantikan oleh kenangan lain dan perlahan memudar. Namun Chanyeol tanpa sadar selalu menunggu, tak pernah berhenti berharap dan kali ini sosok itu telah ia temukan.

Hal itu juga membuatnya sadar. Bahwa Byun Baekhyun, si ceria yang baru dikenalnya tak lama ini ternyata tidak sebahagia dugaannya. Dibalik cahaya yang selalu Baekhyun pancarkan, disana terkubur sebuah kegelapan yang selalu berusaha ditahan mati-matian oleh laki-laki itu agar tak membawanya kedalam gundukan penderitaan.

\--o0o--

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam Apartmennya dan Chanyeol yang tidak sabaran buru-buru menarik lengan Baekhyun tepat setelah pintu masuk tertutup rapat. Baekhyun tak banyak melawan ketika Chanyeol menariknya menuju sofa terdekat dan dari tatapan tajam laki-laki itu, Baekhyun mengerti kalau Chanyeol masih menginginkan penjelasan yang sempat tertunda tadi karena Baekhyun memaksanya pulang terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mengontrol emosinya. Kalau bisa, Baekhyun sebetulnya enggan mengorek luka lama dan membawanya kembali ke permukaan. Namun Baekhyun merasa berdosa pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tetap menunggunya selama itu? Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol seharusnya cukup pintar dan menyerah untuk menunggunya saat tahun demi tahun terlewati tanpa adanya harapan pasti.

Jujur, selama ini Baekhyun juga tak pernah melupakan Chanyeol dan rasa bersalahnya karena telah membohongi sahabat terbaiknya itu. Dulu Chanyeol memang penyelamatnya. Dulu Baekhyun terlalu muda untuk menanggung sebuah beban mental yang luar biasa dan keberadaan Chanyeol menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan. Chanyeol tanpa laki-laki itu sadari, hadir untuk menarik Baekhyun perlahan dari kegilaan yang selalu menggerogoti hatinya.

" Keluargaku berantakan sejak dulu. Semuanya berawal dari bisnis Kakek yang tidak berjalan dengan baik dan kerugian yang semakin besar. Kakek dan _Appa_ku selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya lebih baik, namun usaha mereka akhirnya menemui titik terendah saat musuh kakek datang dan malam itu, kakek nenek terbunuh. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat bagaimana peluru itu bersarang di dada kakek dan nenek. _Appa_ menyerah dan mengalah. Perusahaan kami diambil alih. Namun tak sampai disana. Mereka ingin kakak perempuanku yang saat itu sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun menjadi milik mereka. _Appa_ tentu tidak terima dan saat musuh kakek itu pergi, kukira semuanya telah selesai."

Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan Chanyeol yang duduk bersila dihadapannya masih menatapnya penuh keseriusan tanda bahwa laki-laki itu memang memperhatikannya dengan penuh. " Satu bulan kemudian _noona_ diculik. Kami tahu siapa pelakunya, namun kami tidak berani melaporkannya ke polisi. Kami hanya mencari dengan usaha kami sendiri, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. _Appa_ sudah frustasi dan _Eomma_ hampir gila. Baekbom _hyung_ juga jadi lebih banyak diam. Aku tak pernah tahan diam dirumah. Makanya aku selalu pergi keluar dan menghabiskan waktu hingga malam. Saat _appa_ mengusulkan kami untuk pergi ke Seoul mengandalkan uang seadanya dan berbekal informasi bahwa ada saudara kami yang tinggal di Seoul. Kami tak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Bucheon adalah kuburan menakutkan untuk keluarga kami."

Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya dan ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat air mata turun begitu saja dari mata Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan menyeka air mata itu dengan jarinya. " Masih secengeng dulu, _eoh_?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya " Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita? Kenapa dulu kau hanya diam?"

" Aku tahu kau cerdas Chanyeol-ah. Aku tahu kau lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak lainnya yang seumuran kita dulu. Namun aku yakin kau tidak akan mengerti masalahku. Semuanya terlalu rumit, bahkan jika aku pikirkan sekarang, semuanya masih terasa mengerikan. Keluargaku mengerikan. Aku takut dulu kau menjauhiku kalau kau tahu aku ini anak dari keluarga yang bermasalah. Kau temanku satu-satunya." jawab Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol mengerti.

Yang tak Baekhyun duga adalah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman laki-laki itu hingga jarak diantara mereka terhapus dan kini Baekhyun merasa lengan besar Chanyeol telah melingkar di bahunya. Baekhyun ingin melepaskannya, ia tak pernah suka dipeluk, namun sebaliknya, pelukan Chanyeol justru terasa nyaman. " Jangan pernah memendam beban semenyedihkan itu sendirian Baekhyun-ah. Sejak dulu aku selalu berjanji untuk selalu bersama denganmu. Kau bilang kita sahabat dan aku selalu menceritakan keluh kesahku padamu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku?"

Sejak tadi Baekhyun sebetulnya sudah menahan diri mati-matian, enggan terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun. Bertahan pada egonya sendiri. Namun saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menahan gejolak emosi yang sudah bertahun-tahun dipendamnya seorang diri. Beban itu sudah terlalu lama ia tutup, dibiarkan saja menggunung di hatinya tanpa mau berbagi pada siapapun dan Baekhyun tak pernah menemukan tempat untuk mencurahkannya. Inilah juga alasan Baekhyun memilih tinggal sendirian di Apartement. Karena hingga detik ini bayang-bayang masalalu itu masih menghantui jika ia dekat dengan keluarganya dan Baekhyun tersiksa.

" Menangislah kalau kau merasa membutuhkannya. Lepaskan emosimu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan tanpa sadar ia perlahan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. " Akan sangat tidak lucu jadinya, laki-laki dewasa berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun menangis karena hal sesepele ini hahahahaha."

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang dan saat Chanyeol mendorong bahunya pelan agar ia kembali duduk dengan benar, Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menahannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya tangis itu terlepas. Setetes demi setetes hingga pada akhirnya membuncah seketika. Tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah dan Baekhyun harus berterima kasih pada tuhan karena ia kembali mendatangkan Chanyeol sebagai penyelamatnya.

**\--o0o--**

**To Be Continued**


	5. 5 - Someone to talk without pretending

Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur diatas sofa berbalut jaket bomber yang semalam dipakai Chanyeol. Ia tak ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai tertidur diatas sofa seperti ini. Yang ia ingat, ia menangis dan Chanyeol dengan sabar diam sambil mendengar semua ceritanya. Setelahnya Baekhyun tak ingat lagi. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia tertidur begitu saja karena kelelahan.

Baekhyun melirik pada hamparan karpet dibawah sofanya dimana Chanyeol juga masih terlelap disana. Laki-laki itu mungkin memang ditakdirkan tuhan sebagai malaikatnya karena setiap kali Baekhyun merasa membutuhkan seseorang, laki-laki itu selalu muncul. Setelah bertahun-tahun ini Baekhyun memang merasa sudah baik-baik saja, namun hanya dirinya yang mengerti bahwa ia merasa hampa. Merasa kehidupannya kosong dan setelah bercerita sepanjang malam pada Chanyeol, secara ajaib Baekhyun merasa bebannya berkurang begitu saja.

Tadinya Baekhyun hendak kembali merebahkan tubuhnya namun niat itu pupus begitu Baekhyun mendengar suara bel-nya berbunyi dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi saat Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Dalam dua jam ia harus sudah tiba di Incheon Airport dan segera pergi ke New York.

" Baju-bajumu sudah siap kan, Oppa?" tanya Wendy begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu Apartmentnya dan gadis itu masuk begitu saja. " Astagaa apaan ini? Kau bahkan tak membiarkan Chanyeol tidur dengan layak yatuhan. _Oppa_, aku memang tahu ini pertama kalinya ada yang menginap di rumahmu, tapi membiarkan tamu tidur di atas kasur itu dasar kelayakan kehidupan manusia."

" Wen.."

" Dan dimana kopermu? Jika barang itu belum kau simpan di dekat perapian, itu tandanya kau belum bersiap sama sekali. Astagaa. Kemasi barangmu sekarang Byun Baekhyun _Sa.jang.nim_!"

Baekhyun hendak meneriaki Wendy yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel saat ia mendengar suara gumaman Chanyeol dan sosok laki-laki itu yang kini terlihat bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk dengan ekspresi linglung lalu tersenyum saat kedua matanya melihat Baekhyun. " Selamat pagi."

" Lihat bukan? Kau memperlakukan tamu sebaik itu dengan buruk, _Oppa_."

Dan kali ini Baekhyun berhasil memukul kepala belakang Wendy. Tidak keras. Tentu saja. " _YAAK_!! Biasakan dirimu untuk mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu Wendy _Biso-nim!_ Chanyeol tertidur di karpet karena akupun tidur di sofa! Kita berdua mengobrol semalaman hingga tanpa sadar tertidur! Paham?"

" Lalu apa pembelaanmu dengan koper yang belum siap?"

Baekhyun menyeringai " Alasan mudah. Aku mau kau yang melakukannya."

" Apa apaan itu? Aku sekretaris, bukan pembantumu." debat Wendy.

" _Oho_ saat diluar kantor kau bahkan bisa lebih galak dari _Eomma_. Sudah kubilang akan lebih baik kalau kau jadi istriku saja. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk membuatmu menyiapkan barangku."

Wendy tertawa sarkastis " Jadikan saja aku pembantumu, tak perlu repot-repot menikahiku."

Baekhyun mengedikan bahu sembari berlalu, pergi menuju kamar untuk bersiap sebelum Wendy kembali mengeluarkan omelannya. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap langkah Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangan saat laki-laki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aneh rasanya. Kenapa ia harus merasa tidak senang melihat Baekhyun seakrab itu dengan Wendy dan apa itu tadi? Menjadikan Wendy istrinya? Apa mereka selama ini berada dalam hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja?

\--o0o--

Langit New York sudah gelap saat Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tiba di John F. Kennedy International Airport. Wendy ditemani Minho kini sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan juga punya Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol yang memang tidak membawa banyak pakaian masih menenteng tasnya sendiri sembari memeluk bantal Rilakkuma yang entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu bawa dengan wajah yang masih digelayuti kantuk.

" Wen, Kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Baekhyun kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. " Dimana?"

" Ditempat biasanya. Disana kurasa sudah ada Luke yang menunggu. Dia hanya akan menyerahkan kuncinya lalu ikut bersama kami. Sebagian barang yang baru selesai produksi kemarin terpaksa harus kita bawa sendiri dan aku butuh Luke untuk membantu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham " Kalau begitu aku duluan."

dan Baekhyun hampir saja lupa eksistensi seorang Park Chanyeol jika saja laki-laki jangkung itu tidak menahan lengannya. " Mau kemana?"

" Aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri. Jika lancar, kita akan tiba di hotel pukul sembilan malam, aku akan pergi sebentar." jawabnya. " Kau cukup ikuti Wendy dan dia akan menjagamu atau... kau mau ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa menebak jawaban Chanyeol namun tak menduga kalau jawaban itu akan datang secepat anggukan Chanyeol saat ini. " Wendy-ssi, aku akan ikut Baekhyun."

" Boleh saja." balas Wendy " Tapi aku tidak menduga kalian jadi seakrab itu sekarang."

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu meraih lengan Chanyeol kedalam rangkulannya. Baekhyun sih inginnya merangkul bahu Chanyeol tapi ia perlu mengutuk laki-laki _jangkung_ itu karena bahu laki-laki itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. " Eiii, jangan cemburu pada Chanyeol. Kau tahu aku selalu main ke Bar setiap kali datang ke New York. Kalau aku sampai mabuk saat membawamu ikut bisa celaka, nanti kau justru harus menikah denganku, bukan dengan tunanganmu."

Wendy meringis " Lagipula aku tidak pernah tertarik. Silahkan saja, nikmati waktu kalian."

Baekhyun tergelak " Wendy _biso-nim_, kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku terhibur." ujarnya lalu kembali menarik lengan Chanyeol " _Kajja_ Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan turut membawanya menuju parkiran. Tak lama mencari, Baekhyun juga sudah sangat hafal jadi mereka tidak mungkin tersesat. Saat mereka hampir tiba di pelataran parkiran, seseorang terlihat melambaikan tangannya diikuti Baekhyun yang juga kini melakukan hal yang sama dengan senyum ceria membingkai wajahnya.

" _We've been waiting for you since day one, Boss_." Laki-laki dengan wajah khas western itu memeluk Baekhyun sekilas lalu mereka tertawa bersama. " _Is this our Korean BA?_"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada laki-laki bernama Luke dan membalas jabatan tangan Luke dengan ramah " _Nice to see you. I'm Chanyeol_."

" _I can't actually spell the Korean name, that's why i always called this man my Boss_."

" _Well i am your boss tho_." timpal Baekhyun dan mereka bertiga kembali tergelak. " _Where's the Key? I'm going right now._"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap kunci yang Luke lempar kearahnya dan Baekhyun tak menunggu waktu lama lagi untuk segera menuju mobilnya diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya sementara Luke pamit untuk menghampiri Wendy.

Jalanan Kota New York begitu indah. Inilah alasan mengapa Baekhyun sering meminta kendaraan pribadi dan pergi sendiri ketika tiba di New York. Ia ingin menikmati suasana di kota favoritnya sendirian. Membawa orang lain bersamanya tidak akan membuat Baekhyun lepas. Ia tetap harus memasang topengnya karena ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan sisi terlemahnya pada siapapun kecuali Chanyeol. Sebab itulah Baekhyun tidak keberatan Chanyeol bersamanya. Andai saja ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu sahabat lamanya, mungkin saat ini juga ia akan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pergi sendirian.

" Apa kau menyukai Wendy?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dan menatap laki-laki itu aneh sebelum melepaskan tawanya. " Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

" Kau terlihat begitu."

Baekhyun menggeleng " Dia sudah seperti saudaraku. Dia dua tahun lebih muda, tapi selalu bisa diandalkan dan selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Dia terasa seperti Soohye _Noona_. Dia akan segera menikah dan aku sangat senang saat dia mengatakan kalau dia telah bertunangan. Aku menyayanginya seperti keluarga dan dia tahu itu. "

" Kudengar kau selalu tinggal sendiri. Aku mengerti alasan kenapa kau tidak tinggal lagi dengan keluargamu, tapi apa kau tidak pernah terfikir untuk mencari pasangan. Maksudku dengan begitu kau tidak akan kesepian dan selalu ada yang menyambutmu dirumah."

" Pertanyaan itu bukan untukku Park Chanyeol. Benar kan?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh dan saat melihat Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam, ia tahu ucapannya benar. " Hampiri orangtuamu setelah kita kembali dari New York. Mereka menyayangimu dan aku yakin mereka punya alasan kenapa mereka menantangmu selama ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng " Mereka hanya tidak suka aku berkutat dengan apa yang aku suka. Mereka menilai musik tidak berguna. Mereka lebih ingin aku bekerja di kantor."

" Kau tidak akan pernah mampu membaca apa yang orangtuamu pikirkan, Chanyeol-ah. Mereka tidak pernah jujur. Aku yakin alasan mereka lebih kuat dari sekedar ketidaksukaan mereka pada musik."

" Bagaimana kalau ternyata alasannya hanya sampai disana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara laki-laki itu sedikit bergetar " Bagaimana kalau mereka hanya egois dan tidak mau aku menekuni mimpiku."

Baekhyun menyeringai " Aku berani bertaruh. Bagaimana kalau begini... Jika ucapanku salah, aku akan melakukan dan memberikan apapun untukmu. Jika aku benar, maka kau yang harus menuruti keinginanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk " Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya setelah kita pulang dari New York."

" Kenapa?"

" Kukira kau sudah tahu jadwalku."

Baekhyun berdecih " Aku hanya tahu, tapi aku tidak menghafalnya Park Chanyeol."

" Ahh begitu." Chanyeol menurunkan garis bibirnya, berpura-pura memasang ekspresi kecewa. " Setelah dari New York aku akan mempersiapkan untuk Tourku di Jepang dan Beijing. Aku baru akan kembali ke Korea dua hari sebelum Runaway dengan Privé."

" Ternyata kau lebih sibuk dari seorang Direktur sepertiku."

Chanyeol tertawa " Jangan bodoh. Memang seharusnya begitu bukan? Direktur tidak seharusnya sibuk karena kaulah yang memerintah dan membuat kami, para 'pekerja' sibuk." ujarnya yang langsung disetujui Baekhyun.

" Kau memang cerdas." saut Baekhyun lalu mereka berdua tergelak.

Dan malam itu Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya bisa bersikap apa adanya di depan seseorang. Baekhyun tak perlu memasang topengnya dan Baekhyun yakin, seburuk apapun kondisinya Chanyeol kini ada di sebelahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Baekhyun menghabiskan malam dengan seseorang di kota favoritnya. Merasa bebas tanpa perlu disesaki sunyi. Merasa nyaman tanpa perlu berpura-pura.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senang membuang waktu liburnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa berada di tempat yang tepat. Melakukan pekerjaan yang disukainya dan berada di dekat seseorang yang mengerti dirinya.

Kini Chanyeol juga mengerti. Perasaan yang selama beberapa hari ini menyesakinya bukanlah rasa penasaran pada sosok seseorang yang mungkin bagian dari masa lalunya. Melainkan ssebuah rasa yang lain, sebuah rasa yang lebih besar dan lebih gila lagi.

**\--o0o--**

**To Be Continued**


	6. 6 - New things happen for everything

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama kala laki-laki itu tengah mempresentasikan dan juga memberi arahan pada crew untuk acara Fashion week di New York yang akan diadakan dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Mulai dari hal terkecil, hingga hal yang perlu diperhatikan lebih jauh. Baekhyun sangat teliti dan agak perfectionists. Hanya itu yang dapat Chanyeol nilai dari hasil rapatnya dengan Baekhyun.

Ya, sejak awal Chanyeol sudah kehilangan minat untuk memperhatikan isi rapat. Toh nanti pekerjaannya hanya melenggang, mengambil beberapa foto sambil memperkenalkan produk terbaru Prive pada dunia. Dalam dua jam terakhir, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk, tersenyum, menjawab segala pertanyaan dan memperhatikan Baekhyun - laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan terasa lebih menarik dari jutaan melodi yang sudah dimainkannya. Lebih menyenangkan daripada permainan musik manapun.

Chanyeol yakin sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat laki-laki dengan pandangan seperti itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali dan rasanya gila, namun anehnya Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia menyukai debaran jantungnya saat ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Lihat.. Baekhyun terlihat gagah dan manis disaat yang bersamaan dan Chanyeol ingin menatap senyum itu lebih lama.

" Park Chanyeol. What do you think?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, tak menduga Baekhyun akan tiba-tiba menoleh sambil menyerukan namanya. " Hmm?"

" What do you think?" Baekhyung mengulang pertanyaannya.

" Umm.. " Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menoleh kesekelilingnya, berharap seseorang akan membantunya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kini semua orang justru menatapnya yang tengah kebingungan " Sorry, i don't follow.. Can you explain it again?"

Sikap Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sebelum ia berdeham dan menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya " Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau melakukan pemotretan dengan beberapa model disini?".

Chanyeol refleks melebarkan senyumnya, seolah tertular oleh suara kekehan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat merdu di pendengarannya. " Oke, itu bukan masalah. I'm here as your worker Boss, your wish is my command."

Jawaban jenaka Chanyeol tak pelak mengundang tawa dari semua orang yang menghadiri rapat dan tentu saja Baekhyun juga. Hingga pada akhirnya suara deru tawa mulai mereda, Baekhyun menunduk, merasa gemas pada Chanyol hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan gumam kencang yang membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah.

" How cute, Park Chanyeol."

\--o0o--

Chanyeol menyelesaikan pemotretannya dengan cepat dan lancar hari ini. Baekhyun sudah cukup puas mendengar photographernya memuji kecakapan Chanyeol. Betapa hebatnya laki-laki itu dan juga seberapa cocoknya laki-laki itu menjadi bagian dari Prive. Beberapa bahkan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sangat beruntung bisa menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai Brand Ambassadornya. Ya, untuk hal itu sebetulnya Baekhyun perlu berterimakasih pada Wendy yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tidak menyukai Wendy, sudah pernah ia katakan bukan kalau Wendy itu sekretaris terbaiknya. Namun ada satu waktu dimana Baekhyun malas sekali berhadapan dengan Wendy dan kali inilah saatnya. Ketika gadis itu tengah menatapnya garang dengan aura menyeramkan serupa istri tua memergoki suaminya tidur dengan perempuan seksi di club malam.

" Wen, sudah kubilang itu bukan salahku." Baekhyun mencoba membela dirinya, meskipun agak sedikit ngeri. Salah-salah bicara nanti yang ada Wendy malah kian murka. " Danyl tidak mengatakan tentang apapun saat kami bertemu. Dia hanya bilang dia pastikan akan datang ke Fashion Week kita. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal rencana kerjasama dengan Alumni."

Wendi membuang nafasnya kasar sambil mengibaskan rambut, persis seperti adegan pemeran antagonis dalam drama. " Demi tuhan. Aku terkejut saat Steph mengantarkan surat itu padaku tadi. Bagaimana bisa ada kerjasama antara Prive tanpa sepengetahuanku? Sekretaris macam apa aku ini nantinya."

" Tenang saja Wen, aku akan mengajak Danyl bertemu nanti malam dan aku akan bicarakan ini dengannya." ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk bahu Wendy. " Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Moodku sedang baik hari ini."

" Apa karena Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum " Sebagian besar iya. Kau tau aku selalu puas jika hasil kerja seseorang bagus dan membuat kinerjaku di Industri ini juga kian positif. Aku perlu berterima kasih dengan benar padamu selaku orang yang merekomendasikan Chanyeol."

" Kenapa tidak ajak Chanyeol sekalian?"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir hingga ia teringat sesuatu. " Boleh saja, tapi kalau tidak salah dia mengirimiku pesan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia bilang akan makan siang dengan sesama model Prive. Mereka perlu saling mengenal jadi kubiarkan saja."

Wendy memicingkan mata " Aku agak curiga dengan hubungan kalian. Sejak kapan kau mengijinkan orang jadi sedekat itu denganmu? Sebaik apapun, seakrab apapun kau dengan pegawaimu, kau tidak pernah mengijinkan mereka menyimpan nomor pribadimu."

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dan ia buru-buru memasang senyuman lebar saat Wendy kembali menatapnya tajam. " Dia itu temanku, Wen. Tanpa diduga dia itu sahabat kecilku. Dia berubah banyak, jadi aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa dia jadi Chanyeol yang sekarang."

Wendy melebarkan matanya " Heol. Dunia ini memang sesempit itu ternyata."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju " Sangat."

" Tapi aku senang, Oppa." Wendy tiba-tiba saja kembali bersuara dan dari caranya memanggil 'Oppa' disaat mereka masih dalam jam kerja tandanya Wendy sedang memposisikan dirinya sebagai teman Baekhyun, bukan sebagai Sekretarisnya. " Aku merasa beberapa hari terakhir ini kau berubah. Ke arah yang lebih baik tentu saja."

Baekhyun menyela bingung " Berubah?"

" Aku sudah mengenalmu lama, Oppa. Sangat lama sampai aku rasa aku bisa tahu kau sedang apa tanpa perlu melihat dan bertanya. Kau itu seperti buku yang isinya sudah kuhafal diluar kepala. Hingga kemarin. Jujur aku terkejut kau membiarkan Chanyeol ikut denganmu. Kau tidak pernah membawa siapapun saat tiba di New York. Aku tahu kau ingin waktumu sendiri. Kau memerlukan itu dan kau takut terbuka pada siapapun saat kau ingin sendiri tapi Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mendapatkan ijin darimu."

" Karena dia temanku."

" Apa aku bukan temanmu?" Tanya Wendy dan Baekhyun seketika bungkam. " Chanyeol itu teman kecilmu dan besar dugaanku kalau kalian bahkan sudah terpisah lama. Tapi bukan disitu point utamaku. Aku hanya senang, Oppa. Kau akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang bisa kau percaya dan Chanyeol memang orangnya bukan?"

Baekhyun menyerah. Wendy memang benar, gadis itu mengenalnya lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Wendy sudah lama berada di dekatnya dan meskipun Baekhyun mencoba menutupi banyak hal, Baekhyun yakin Wendy tahu. Baekhyun jarang sekali bisa membohongi Wendy. Sekalipun Baekhyun merasa berhasil, itu mungkin saat Wendy hanya tidak ingin mempermasalahlan kebohongan Baekhyun dan memilih diam.

Selain itu Wendy juga membuatnya sadar. Mengapa ia bisa jadi semudah itu pada Chanyeol? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dan pernah berteman saat kecil saja. Bahkan umur pertemanan mereka dulupun tidak terjalin selama itu. Namun Chanyeol memang satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya terbuka, sejak dulu, hanya laki-laki itu. Tidak pernah ada yang lain.

\--o0o--

Chanyeol tiba di lobby hotel beberapa menit setelah Wendy mengiriminya pesan bahwa mereka akan pulang malam ini juga mengingat jadwal Chanyeol yang padat. Makan siang dengan rekan model-nya ternyata tak berakhir di restoran saja. Chanyeol bahkan merasa dia sudah mengunjungi belasan toko di sekitaran Town Square dan hal itu berefek pada bawaannya yang kian banyak. Chanyeol bahkan terpaksa membeli koper size besar karena bawaan tak terduganya.

Baekhyun benar. Kota ini menyenangkan, suasananya ramai dan hangat. Mungkin Chanyeol juga harus mengikuti Baekhyun, menambahkan New York sebagai salah satu kota Favoritnya selain Jepang. Kalau saja bisa Chanyeol tentu akan diam di kota ini lebih lama dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang.

"Baekhyun dimana?" tanya Chanyeol dan Wendy langsung menoleh. " Aku belum melihatnya daritadi."

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengelus rambutnya, menimbulkan rasa merinding mengerikan. " Wae? Aku disini? Kenapa mencariku?".

" A-ani-aniyo. Aku hanya bertanya."

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. " Ya, kau ingin diam disini lebih lama ya? Dan oh tuhann, lihatlah belanjaanmu. Jangan bilang kau menghabiskan seluruh saldo rekeningmu disini dan melarat saat tiba di Korea. Demi tuhan, Park Chanyeol kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya " Apanya?"

" Kau itu royal sekali bahkan sejak dulu. Ingat kau pernah menghabiskan seluruh uang tabunganmu yang kau bilang sudah kau kumpulkan sebulan penuh saat kita karya wisata di sekolah dulu? Seluruh uang itu habis kau belikan action figures sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa membeli makan malam."

Cerita Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengingat kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya. Memang benar, Chanyeol memang seperti yang Baekhyun jabarkan. Sejak dulu ia memang royal terhadap sesuatu yang disukainya dan itu pernah membuatnya berada dalam masalah beberapa kali. Ibunya bahkan sudah menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol selama laki-laki itu bisa bertanggungjawab. Yang membuat senyuman Chanyeol kian lebar saat ini adalah karena Baekhyun. Tak Chanyeol duga sama sekali kalau laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya cukup banyak.

" Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk " Jelas saja, itu sifatmu yang paling buruk selain senang menangkan hewan liar menjijikan."

" ASTAGAA, aku bahkan sudah lama melupakannya." Chanyeol tergelak disusul dengan iringan tawa Baekhyun yang tak kalah nyaring.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tenggelam dalam cerita-cerita lama dimana Baekhyun lebih mendominasi kisah mereka. Jelas memang, Baekhyun jelas punya lebih banyak cerita tentang Chanyeol. Betapa aktif dan cerianya anak laki-laki itu, tentang kenakalan-kenakalannya dan bagaimana bisa dua anak laki-laki dengan kepribadian berbeda bisa saling akrab dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Beda dengan Chanyeol, kisahnya monoton dan tak jauh dari Baekhyun yang lebih senang diam dan menyendiri, membuat orang-orang yang mendengar kisah mereka meraung tak percaya. Baekhyun kini bisa dibilang terlalu berisik, terlalu penuh energi, terlalu ceria. Aneh rasanya membayangkan laki-laki mungil itu diam dan tak banyak tingkah.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki dengan style pakaian yang cukup dandy muncul. Chanyeol tidak mengenal laki-laki itu namun feelingnya mengatakan ia akan membenci laki-laki yang kini disambut heboh kedatangannya oleh Baekhyun itu. Mereka terlihat dekat, sangat dekat sampai-sampai Baekhyun diam dan justru tersenyum saat laki-laki itu memeluknya erat dan mengacak rambutnya.

" Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

Astaga. Baekhyun bahkan bisa bersuara semanis itu sekarang? Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, namun Chanyeol entah mengapa merasa udara disekitarnya jadi tidak mengenakan. Ada emosi aneh yang bergejolak didadanya dan yang paling penting adalah, ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

\--o0o--

To Be Continued...


End file.
